


Doodle - 9.1.16 (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Different uniforms, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wondered what a military version of Rodney's blue shirt would look like, so I drew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle - 9.1.16 (Fan Art)

[](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-wZJHcfZ/A) 

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
